Device of Fate: Time to Change the World
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: What would happen if by some freak accident Bardiche ended up with a young Naruko Uzumaki. Well, let's see. One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lyrical Nanoha or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

**This is a one-shot I thought of. I really wanted to do it and don't worry, my other stories will be having a new chapter during the weekend. **

**0**

A young girl was walking down the road to her apartment.

This 4 year old girl was Uzumaki Naruko.

She had two golden blonde pig tail, held up by two black string ribbons tied in bows.

She had light tan skin, sharp violet eyes, and three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks.

She was currently wearing a white sun dress enjoying her day as much as she could since she was never truly happy.

She heard some mumbling in the bushes and turned to see a small gold emblem of some kind. It was triangularly shaped with another smaller gold triangle on top of it.

"Wow." Naruko said in wonder as she picked it up.

"**Linker core needed, establishing connection."**

"Wha!" Naruko screamed as the golden object glowed brightly.

"**Connection confirmed, this devices name is Bardiche Assault."** The object said

"What happened? What are you?" Naruko questioned

"**I am Bardiche Assault, an intelligent type device for the use of magic."**

"Magic? Magic isn't real." Argued Naruko

"**Statement false, this unit is capable to use magic. Current user can use magic as well."**

"Wait, I can use magic?"

"**Confirmed."**

"Sweet! Think you can teach me?"

"**Yes, sir."**

Naruko narrowed her eyes, "That's ma'am!"

"**Yes, sir."**

"Sigh, will work on that."

**0 2 years later 0**

Naruko's hyper personality had changed thanks to Bardiche and now she thought with more clarity then just jumping into something. She wore Bardiche in his stand-by form around her neck. They had a mental link with one another so they wouldn't freak others out.

Naruko had asked how he got into the bushes and he answered that an accident had occurred that separate him from his master and spoke nothing more of it.

Bardiche had taught her the standard spells one needed to learn and Naruko had started to learn how to fight with him in his assault form or Haken form. He wouldn't let her use his more powerful forms since he had stated she wasn't ready for them.

Naruko's attire had changed to mostly black. She currently wore white shorts with a sleeveless black blouse and still held her hair in pig tails with black ribbons.

She was currently flying in one of the abandoned training fields going through an obstacle course Bardiche set up with holograms.

For some reason she just enjoyed flying in the air, just nothing to bother her and gentle float along the clouds.

"**New record, .7 seconds faster than the last."**

She had really come to love Bardiche, she really had no one to ever talk to, except the Hokage who always tried to talk to her, but she said she was too busy and left. Of course this made many people angry at how she dismissed the Hokage, but it wasn't like it mattered since they hated her already.

It made no sense since she was just some orphan, why would he care for her.

"Alright Bardiche, what should we work on this time?"

"**Haken form for 30 minutes, then school."**

Naruko sighed; she didn't understand why she should go to a Ninja Academy. The Hokage was very eager for her to join, but only did so since Bardiche said it would be a good idea to learn chakra since it could prove beneficial.

She really hated it there; all she did was sit down and stare out the window as Bardiche recorded the lectures from class. Whenever she was picked on by a teacher, they always tried to give her a difficult question, but thanks to Bardiche they never got the satisfaction of her getting it a question wrong.

She was usually in the library reading and having Bardiche copy the information she read. The librarian normal tried to kick her out, but she argued that any one was allowed to be there, the argument got so bad once that the Hokage came down to see what the problem was.

Naturally the old shrew tried to say that she was causing trouble, while Naruko argued that the older woman was a prejudice shrew since she was always picking on her and needed to go to a retirement home since she was going senile. Bardiche had helped her greatly with increasing her vocabulary.

The older woman tried to attack her but the Hokage stopped her and fired her from her job. The Hokage tried to talk to Naruko but she just picked up her books and left.

The Hokage saw the look of sadness in her eyes and just sighed.

Bardiche's axe head flips up 90 degrees and a curved blade of golden energy sprung from the gap, with 3 smaller fin blades which give Bardiche a forked appearance.

She concentrated and guided her magic to the scythe tip and swung it, **"Arc Saber!"**

A wheel of energy came from Bardiche and it reminded her of a boomerang as it spun and cut down ten trees in a row. She continued this till Bardiche reminded her to go to school.

**0 at the academy 0**

Naruko sat in the back as Bardiche continued to record the lecture by the scared nose, pineapple hair Umino Iruka. He was a strict teacher and he always pick her to answer question, she usually answered with a sense of aloofness as she really didn't care how the Nidaime set up the village system, he pretty much failed since the civilians had taken a large amount of control of the Shinobi village and they thought they could order the Shinobi around…arrogance.

The boys always seemed to star at her while the girls stared at the last of the arrogant Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

The boys' older brother had murdered his whole clan, so he played the victim and got anything he wanted. She cared little for him like she did for the rest of the village, but she was just annoyed at how even thought he got everything he wanted he just took it like that was how it was suppose to be.

"Everyone time for some sparing outside." Said Iruka

Everyone had gotten up and left to go outside.

Naruko had been paired up with some pink haired civilian child and the oddly hair colored girl tried to taunt her at how she was an orphan but as soon as Iruka gave the ok to start, Naruko shot like a bullet and punched her in the gut with a boost of magic in her fist and sent the bitch flying 15 feet across the ground.

"Um…winner Naruko." Iruka said as he rushed over the girl, it turned out that Naruko shattered 3 ribs and she couldn't be a ninja anymore.

**0 6 years later 0**

Naruko was currently in her lightening form barrier jacket, it was mostly black, resembling a swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and a number of maroon belts. It includes a pair of gloves, thick ribbons which hold her hair in pigtails, and laced shoes worn over long stockings. She had a gold jewel resembling Bardiche's Standby Form on her chest and each of her gloves, and can store Bardiche in one of them when not in use. Her Jacket also includes a high-collared navy cloak with maroon lining and had some extra armor on her boots and left glove.

Her arsenal in magic had increased greatly. She had learned, photon lancer, thunder bullet, plasma lancer, thunder blade, thunder smasher, spirit Zanber, blitz action, round shield, defenser, sonic sail, lightening bind, and sealing.

She had finally achieved her sonic form, a lighter variation of Lightning Form.

Her cloak, skirt and stockings disappear, the main body of her Barrier Jacket extends to include a pair of shorts, and the wings of Sonic Sail appear on Naruko's boots and arms, greatly increasing her movement speed.

However, the defense of the Barrier Jacket was weakened in this form.

The final thing she had learned was how to enter Zanber form, Bardiche's blade splits in two and a spike emerges from the top of the head, forming a trident shape which becomes the hilt of an enormous energy sword. This form was one of her most powerful and along with sonic form she was confident she would be the winner in most fights.

Bardiche had told her she was AAA in mage ranks.

"Well Bardiche I think we can leave this place in soon since we are getting stronger." Naruko said as she was in her casual outfit lying on the grass.

"**Yes, sir."**

"You know…after 8 years I have gotten use to that. But my feminine pride still hates it." Said Naruko as she sighed

"Maybe I should learn more about seals instead of just knowing how to store things, right Bardiche?"

"**Asset."**

"Yea it could be. I mean the Yondaime was a seal master and he created an in-battle teleportation technique which made him famous. So maybe with you and me learning it we could make something like that too!" Naruko said with excitement

"**Possibility."**

"Not a possibility, a definite."

"**School in 9 minutes."**

"Mou, I can take a break, I mean I'm tired."

"**School."**

"Yes, sir." Naruko said with a mock salute.

**0 after school 0**

After classes ended the Hokage had asked to his official. It was just the same, once a month the Hokage would talk to her but she just never went and he started sending Anbu to pick her up. The worst part was the Anbu did it in front of everyone making it look like she did something wrong.

Naruko walked into his office and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Ah, hello Naruko-chan." The Hokage said cheerfully

"Any reason why I was abducted in front of the academy…again, Hokage-sama." Naruko asked with her emotionless mask on, she had developed this over the years just to deal with the constant shit she had to go through, only Bardiche knew her true self.

Sarutobi inwardly frowned at how the child never seemed to smile and how she just wanted to be alone, she was always so secretive and never could his Anbu track her when she was alone, like she just disappeared at times.

"I just wanted to check on you. So how was your day?"

"I still don't see why you would care about some random orphan. My day was boring as usual." Naruko said in a bored tone

The Hokage had a frown on his face, "Of course I would care for you."

"Why is it that I never see you interacting with any other orphan's, just me?" she had always thought it had something to do with the fact she was hated and could never for the life of her figure out why.

"You just seemed lonely. I thought I could cheer you up, how about some ramen?"

"Ramen isn't good for a growing body, good day Hokage-sama. And I chose to be alone because I like no one in this village." Naruko stated as she walks away and stared at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall and told Bardiche to scan it and presumed to leave.

_'I'm truly sorry Minato.'_ Sarutobi thought as he silently wept

**0 later in Naruko's crappy apartment 0**

"Did the scan finish yet?" questioned Naruko

"**Yes, 98.4 percent match to the scan picture, sir."**

"I knew it, that's the reason why he wants me close since I'm related to the Yondaime. I always wondered why there were no pictures of him in the academy, but each Hokage's picture is up in the Hokage's office, I thought I was crazy for a bit since we looked alike, but I guess I was right."

"**Course of action?"**

"There has to be a will or something, maybe we can learn the Harishin or maybe his other technique the Rasengan."

"**Scans picked up a vault behind the picture."**

Naruko's eyes widen, "It could be there! But how do we get in get what we need and sneak out to leave for good."

"**Emotional attachment?"**

"I'm sure Tou-san would want me to be happy and not live in a place that hates me." she said offhandedly

**0 later that night 0**

Naruko was currently sneaking into the tower with practical ease. Honestly how is it a 12 year old can get passed these guys?

She made her way to the Hokage office and stood in front of her fathers' picture and removed it. What she saw was some sort of vault with a seal on the front of it.

"Bardiche, scan please."

Bardiche was giving off a soft humming sound as he scanned, **"Scan complete, DNA seal lock."**

"DNA? Well that should help prove that we are related."

Naruko bit her thumb and swiped it over the seal and it disappeared, opening the vault.

Naruko saw two scrolls and a letter inside it, she eagerly took them and closed the vault and hung the picture back up and was about to leave when she saw a big scroll in the corner.

"Well, let's see what you have." Naruko said eagerly and had Bardiche scan its contents, that **Kage Bunshin** looked interesting.

She then left.

**0 at the Naruko cave 0**

"Ok let's read the letter first." Naruko said happily.

She started to read it and her eyes widened. She re-read the letter and tears were coming down from her eyes.

"He…he turn me into a jinchuuriki. No wonder why they hate me, they think I'm the FOX!" Naruko yelled in rage

Her own father damned her, for what? A stupid village? What about her? Her mother, Kushina seemed too had died from child birth. And so he decides to throw her to the wolves just to save them.

"Bardiche scan this letter and these scrolls, we're leaving."

"**Yes, sir."**

**0 over the top of the village 0**

Naruko was in lightening form and was flying in the clouds so she couldn't be seen.

Once Bardiche had finished scanning the scrolls and letter she burned them and her apartment down, not wanting anything to do with Konoha.

She had stolen as many books on chakra and seals, along with anything else she found interesting from the library and sealed them in a scroll in her pocket.

She left one letter in the Hokage's office; it read _'I know who Tou-san was and what he did to me.'_ Short, sweet, and simple in her opinion.

"**Scans confirm large energy output from navel."**

"So…I got a demon in my belly button, how wonderful. Any thoughts on how to get it out?"

"**Extraction and sealing spell."**

"Yea…that could work, Biju are just big masses of energy and sealing that but what about the after effects? I think I read that if a Jinchuuriki's gets their biju removed from them they die."

"**Test required, but survival is a strong possibility due to magic extracting it instead of this worlds methods."**

"Hmm…maybe we could seal them all; you said we could jump dimensions, right?"

"**Yes, sir."**

"Awesome, we seal them up and let them loose in some uninhabited world and no one has to suffer like I did." Naruko sounding happy, maybe she could do some good.

"I'm going to need a new name, knowing Konoha; they will probably want their 'weapon' back." She said with venom

"**Fate Testarossa."**

"Who's that?"

"**My last master."**

"I would be honored to use your last masters' name Bardiche, thank you for trusting me."

**0 two days of flying 0**

"So this is where you felt a similar signature to the one in my gut?"

"**Lowest level one, yes."**

"Well, I guess you got to start small." Naruko said as she landed inside the village.

She walked around a bit since it was night and tried to get a good lay out of the desert village.

"**Energy signature detected, sir."**

Naruko got into lightening mode and held Bardiche in assault mode.

"What are you doing here?" questioned a dull voice

Naruko turned to see a red haired child with big black rings around his eyes and had a large gourd on his back.

"I'm just seeing the sights."

"Yet you hold a weapon? Are you here to prove my existence?"

Naruko raised an eye-brow, "There really isn't a need to prove it since you are breathing, so you are alive and existing."

"No, you will prove my exist once I kill you." The boy said as he launched a wave of sand at Naruko

_-Play: high speed action- Nanoha A's-_

"**Sonic form."**

Naruko transformed and had her sonic sails on and zipped around the waves of sand.

'Man, I need a larger area to maneuver.' "Hey red come catch me!"

"You won't get away!" he roared as he chased her out of the village.

"Haken Form!"

"**Yes, sir."**

Naruko spun her scythe while being in the air till the red head showed up, "Now your life is mine." He said with mad glee

'Therapist much.' "Bring it red!" she said as she charged at him and used blitz action to get behind him and cut the gourd from his back. It didn't matter it seemed since it dissolved into sand with the rest of the desert.

_'Ok, Bardiche make a note…Location, location, location!'_ Naruko screamed in her mind as she dodged waves of sand.

_'__**Yes, sir'**_

If Bardiche could laugh he would probably do so now.

Naruko start to slice the waves of sand and sent an Arc Saber at her opponent, his sand armor seemed to absorb most of the blow but it did cut his shoulder.

"My blood? You-you made me bleed! I'll kill you!" the boy screamed and large amounts of sand formed around him till it was a giant sand creature.

"Oh fudge biscuits." Naruko whined

_-Play: incomplete plot- lotus land story-_

The giant sand creature sent even more waves of sand but Naruko kept dodging and some grazed her but nothing major.

She flew under the last wave and was smiling.

"Ha, touhou eat your heart out. Zanber form Bardiche, let's show this sand castle, who's in charge."

"**Yes, sir."**

"That's ma'am!"

"Load one cartridge!" Bardiche fired out one cartridge

"Jet Zanber!" Naruko cried out as a shockwave threw off the monster, and then she swung Bardiche at the monster. Bardiche's blade grew as large as the beast and sliced it in two.

"Let's finish this! Thunder Blade!" dozens of blades made of thunder rain downed on the remains, "Break!" And each blade blew up.

Naruko exited sonic form and landed next to the unconscious boy. "Sorry but this may hurt but it is better for all of us." Naruko said

Bardiche formed in to seal mode as his axe head flips up 180 degrees and extends away from the handle, releasing three wings of energy from below the base, looking like a spear.

"**Extraction." **Slowly energy came out of the boy until it became a sphere.

"**Sealing."** The sphere turned into a small blue jewel with the Roman numeral one on it.

Just as she finished Suna-nin arrived on the scene and gasped seeing the kid down. A blonde haired girl ran up to him and hugged him. She had tears in her eyes and glared at Naruko, "What did you do!" she yelled

"I did what was best for him and got rid of his demon." Naruko said calmly as Bardiche absorbed the jewel.

"You what?! But it would kill him!" the girl said

"Not the way I do it, take care of him for me, if he had as rough as a life as I think, he'll need you. Just thank Fate Testarossa, the Black Angel." Naruko says as she flies away.

**0 In Konoha 0**

"I still can't believe that she left." Sarutobi sighed

"Perhaps if you kept your mouth shut she could have lived a normal life and now our Jinchuuriki is gone." Snapped Homura

"Indeed Sarutobi, and now someone is going around taking biju, the scary thing is that she is able to do it and keep the jinchuuriki alive." Said Koharu

"Yes, Fate Testarossa I believe her name was, Suna said they would send a sketch of what she looked like soon." Said Danzo

A knock came and a Jonin delivered a scroll to the Hokage with a Suna symbol on it, "About time." Said Homura

The elders and Hokage look at the picture and it just so happens to be their Jinchuuriki.

"We can't let this get out." said Koharu in haste

"We need to capture her fast." Homura said

"I say let her continue, if she is taking the Biju from other villages, it is only better for us." Said Danzo

"I will have Jiraiya track her down; hopefully he can bring her back." Sarutobi said

**0 four days later in lightening country 0**

Naruko was laying bed in the hotel room she got talking to Bardiche.

"I think we got lucky last time, the kid didn't have much control and we only won due to our Bombardment spells. The Next one is an experience Jonin with better control I think."

"**Lay trap?"**

"No, normal ones won't work…but a magical barrier ensnarement may."

And so the two got to thinking.

**0 the next day 0**

During her rest time, Naruko had clones training while she rested, the Kage Bunshin just seemed to be awesome someone with reverses like her. Currently her clones did tree and water walking. Bardiche was currently working on figuring out how to use the Harishin by magical means.

_-Play: boulevard of broken dreams by green day-_

Naruko jumped over the fire breathing big cat and did lightening bind to its rear feet tripping it up and performed a thunder smasher right on the cats head and followed up with a trident smasher.

She then sealed it the cat and left cover in cuts and bruises.

**0 8 months later 0**

Flying over an large lake Naruko used sonic move to evade a jet of water and started to create a large tornado in her hand, she flew to the Sanbi's side and struck it, "ODAMA RASENGAN!" and tipped the giant turtle 87 degrees in to the air, "Plasma Lancer!"

Multiple lightening lance's hit the under belly of the turtle and it flipped on its back and she launched a final attack, "Jet Zanber!"

She walked up to the down Kage when Bardiche spoke up, **"Illusion."**

"Spirit Zanber." And thus whatever illusion plagued the man left him.

"Sealing!" she then left with her scars healing.

**0 6 months later 0**

"Multiple-defenser!" Naruko shouted as multiple round shields came up blocking the incoming lava, it then hardened around her and she went into Haken form and did a arc saber freeing herself.

"Sonic form!" she said as she zipped by the next wave of lava. "Riot Blade!" she yelled as she flew around cutting the lava spiting monkey and cut its eye out. During its howls of pain Naruko got some distance and charged an attack, "Thunder fall!"

And a large bolt of thunder came down on the monkey, charbroiling it.

"Sealing!" her burns healing as she walked away.

**0 1 month later 0**

"So you're the girl who is taking our burden away, uh?" said large man with a large hat and mask covering his face in red armor.

"Yes." Naruko said plainly

"Thank you." His voice sounding grateful

Naruko gave a smile, "Sealing!"

**0 7 months later 0**

"Haken form! Arc Saber!" Naruko yelled as she cut three tails off the giant slug. The beast howled in pain and spit acid at her, **"Defenser."**

A barrier of yellow surrounded her and blocked the acid. "Sonic drive, Riot Zanber Calamity!"

Naruko disappeared and slice the slugs head off, "Plasma Barret!" and bolts of lightning swarmed the slug and crashed around it turning the jinchuuriki back into he's human form.

"Sealing!"

**0 2 month later 0**

"So, you're just like the rest, kill the demon huh?" Naruko turned to see a mint green haired girl with orange eyes. In a small skirt and top with a red canister on her back.

Naruko smiled at the girl, "No, I don't plan to kill my brothers and sisters; I just want to take away our burden and make sure no one has to suffer like we have."

"Sister?"

"I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"So…you want to save us." The green hair girl started to tear up and hugged the girl muttering thank you over and over again to Naruko.

"Don't worry you don't have to suffer any more, sealing." Naruko whispered

**0 A week later 0**

Naruko laid in her bed in pain, how long had she walked this path, it was not a dream but a goal to help her fellow jinchuuriki. She had been doing this for at least two years, only one more to go.

_-End: Boulevard of broken dreams by green day-_

There was a knock at her door and she immediately set up.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Room service." Said the voice of a male

_'What does he think I am, stupid?'_ "Photon Lancer!" Naruko cried as the ball of lightning blasted through the door.

Naruko then jumped out the window and landed on the ground and started to run, but a man with long white hair in a red and green outfit blocked her path.

"You know it is rude to try and hit someone with a ball of lightning when their delivering room service right?"

"Jiraiya the Gama Sannin, what would one of Konoha's strongest want with a 14 year old girl. Run out of money for a brothel?" Naruko questioned with a smirk.

"You…have a very smart mouth Fate Testarossa or is it Uzumaki Naruko, or better yet Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko?" Jiraiya said

Naruko growled, "That man is not my father, a father protects their child, not damning them to a life of hate and loneliness!"

"He had to protect the village."

"Exactly, he had chosen a village over his own daughter, father of the fucking year!"

He sighed, "Just come back, Tsunade wants to see, hell the only reason she took the title of Hokage was to protect you since everyone in the elemental nations wants your head for taking the Biju. There is even a group hunting for them and now they're hunting you."

"So? I think if I can fight a Biju on my own, I think I'm ok."

"That's not the point I have the key to help you control the kyuubi's chakra!"

"Why would I need it if I plan to extract Kyuubi as well." Naruko smirked

"You can't! You'll die!" he said in desperation, he may have fucked up big time with her childhood but like hell he'll lose her.

"If you have seen my past work all the other Jinchuuriki's are alive from their extraction and now I only have one more left and this world will be Biju free."

"Please come back? Sensei told everyone who you are at the Chunin exams in Konoha. They want you back."

"Why? So they beg for forgiveness when they should have treated me like a hero before! No! They only want be me because I'm related to someone famous, not for ME. Let's go Bardiche!"

"**Yes, sir."**

Jiraiya jumped at the talking weapon and summoned a toad to grab the blonde with its tongue, but she was already in the air way out of his range.

"Dammit, I really fuck up here Minato, I'm sorry but, I will make it better."

**0 Kumo 0**

"**Energy signature detected."**

"Thank you Bardiche."

Naruko was currently wearing a white cape as her barrier jacket had grown with her body; Bardiche said that this was his last masters' current battle attire.

She landed in a large mountain range with a plateau in the center. She saw a dark tan man in a white outfit with multiple swords on his back.

(AN: I suck at rapping, so no rapping killer bee.)

"So…You're the girl attacking Jinchuuriki huh. Well if you think I'll go without a fight then you're a fool." Said the man

"I haven't killed anyone; I've just been taking the Biju so that we don't have to suffer anymore, brother."

"Brother? Wait those whisker marks. Your…Hachibi says your 9's container. Why you attacking your own kind girl?"

"We humans have no right to their power, they may be masses of energy but they are still themselves and deserve to be free. I plan on doing that."

'**Free? Bee ask her what she means.' **"Hachibi wants to know what you mean by free?"

"Simple I have a power to go to other worlds and I will set them free in an uninhabited world where there are no humans and they can live free so others won't suffer like us, brother. Please just let me have Hachibi and we don't have to fight."

_-Play: brave Phoenix- nana mizuki-_

"Well girl, your goal seems just but I won't go without a fight. Me and Hachibi are buds and I won't let him go just like that. I'm Killer Bee the Hachibi Jinchuuriki!" Bee said as he drew his swords and charged.

"Sonic Drive, Riot Zanber!"

Naruko disappeared and was behind him and slashed at him, bee blocked but Bardiche cut right through his swords.

"Ok…close range combat is a bad chose to go up against you with but let's see how you handle the beast!" and he changed in to the Hachibi

"Let's do it Bardiche, Harishin Rain!"

Tri-prong kunai **(1)** rained down on Bee and stuck in to him and the ground around him.

"Now! Harishin Riot Zanber Stinger!"

She disappeared in a flash and Bee was covered in flashes of yellow and was being sliced up in the process. Naruko flashed right in his face, "ODAMA RASENGAN!"

And she shoved the giant ball of chakra right in his nose and he flew back.

"Let's finish this! Thunder Smasher!" she cried as she let loose her final blow to his head. Bee transformed back and was knocked out.

"Sealing!"

Just as she was about to leave she jumped in to the air dodging a lightning covered fist, "I'll kill you!" Yelled the large muscular man, who was covered in lightning.

Interesting jutsu, the blonde observed.

"I didn't kill him you know. I just took his biju away."

"The Hachibi belongs to Kumo!" the large man yelled.

"No it doesn't, they deserve to be free, you ninja just see the Biju as tools when they are their own entities. I think it is time the Biju left this world for good."

"RAAA! Who are you?"

"I am the Black Angel, Fate Testarossa. But since I will not be in this world for long I will tell you my true name. It is Uzumaki Naruko, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi!"

"So this is an attack by Konoha!" the man concluded.

"No, I was never part of the village and left since because I was _their_ Jinchuuriki they treated me like garbage. So I made it my goal that you people can't make us suffer by being seen as tools, demons, and freaks. Protect yourselves!"

"**Dimensional Transfer, Activated."**

A golden magic rune came up under Naruko and she vanished.

**0 on some uninhabited planet 0**

"Are you ready Bardiche?"

"**Yes, sir."**

"That's ma'am." Naruko said with a chuckle.

"Alright, let's go into my mind."

Naruko laid in the forest surrounded by a barrier and dove into her mind.

She started to walk the long Metallic corridors till she ended up in front of a large cage.

"**Well, well, well, the girl finally comes in here. I must say you have my respect. To fight most of the Biju by yourself and defeat them, a feat few can say."**

"Thank you Kyuubi-san, but I'm here to free you."

The Kyuubi laughed, **"Your blasted father and mother seal me and now you're freeing me, that is hilarious!"**

Naruko calmly walked up to the seal and was about to rip it when a hand grabbed her.

_-Play: My friend- From Nanoha strikerS-_

"I can't let you do that Naruko."

Naruko turned to see her 'father' before her and she just shook her head.

"You're a fool 'Tou-san', this is my mind and I can do what I want." As she said this lightening binds captured Minato and held him in place and the area around them was surround by an area of yellow and a red haired woman walked up to them.

"Naru-chan?" the woman said

"Kaa-san?" the female blonde blinked in surprise.

The woman cried and hugged her, this feeling felt so foreign to her, but she loved the warmth from it.

"Naru-chan please let your father go, so we can talk."

"I don't see a father here." Naruko said coldly

"Please…for me?"

Naruko sighed, "Fine, only for you Kaa-san."

"So how was life so far?" Kushina asked curiously wanting to know her daughter's life.

"Cruel, lonely and unloved." She said bluntly

"Wha?" the red head said

"I left Konoha about when I was 12 and have been running ever since. I have been capturing Biju and keeping the containers alive and now that I am on a new world I plan on freeing them, so no one has to suffer like I had too."

"Bu-but what about Konoha?" Minato asked

"It could burn for all I care." Naruko said uncaringly

"But it's your home, our Home!" he shouted

"Your home yes, but for me, home is where you feel happy and loved I was neither so I left, I would think a father would want his child happy?" Naruko argued

"What about Jiraiya-sama? He was supposed to watch you?" Kushina said crying that her daughter was unloved

"Ah, yes I saw him a few days ago and he said Konoha wanted me back, but I would never go back there."

"Why are you trying to free Kyuubi?" Minato asked seriously

"To be free from a burden I never should have had and to have my own future." She answered back with venom

"Do you want to know what happened that night at least?" Minato asked

"No, it is in the past, I choose to move forward."

"But someone caused all this to happen, if it wasn't for him we would be together!" Kushina was breaking down and hugged her daughter tightly not wanting her baby to be like this.

"Well if he wanted the Biju, he will never have them again."

"We can't stop you, can we?" Minato asked in a quiet voice

"You aren't even really here to stop me. Just an imprint to stop me from doing stupid with the seal, but I will be free and live my life."

"I love you, you know. When we found out Kushina was pregnant we were crying for joy. I just wish it was different." Minato said with tears in his eyes and Kushina just cried into Naruko's shoulder.

"I do as well; good bye and I love you guys." She whispered the last part but they both heard it and gave teary smiles and vanished.

Naruko also had tears in her eyes and feverously wiped them.

"**Family reunion over?" **Kyuubi asked

"Yea."

"Extraction, sealing!" Naruko said

Kyuubi turned into a small jewel with the Roman numeral 9 on it.

Naruko woke up and held all the jewels and placed them around her in a circle, "Unsealing!"

Each of the beasts surrounded her and a large magic glyph under their feet.

"Well…you're free now, enjoy it guys!" Naruko said with a smile

Kyuubi let out a laugh he truly liked this girl.

"**I think some introductions are in order." **Kyuubi said

"**Shukaku, Matatabi, Isopu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama."**

Each beast said their name from one to nine.

"I will remember them all, enjoy your life guys, you got all eternity after all!" Naruko said as she flew away with a cheerful smile.

"**Guess the old man was right, someone really did change the world, maybe for the better and saved us from going back to being one. I think she is the only human who hadn't treated us like tools to be used and feared for being what we are." **Kurama mused

The others nodded.

"**Probably the only human I will ever respect, enjoy life huh, you too Naruko, the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin. A savior of her world and she doesn't even know it." **The fox said with a laugh and walked away

**0 end my friend – from Nanoha strikerS 0**

**0 with Naruko 0**

"Bardiche prepared a dimensional transfer!"

"**Destination?"**

"Your world, use as much magic as you need. I really want to see your home."

"**Acknowledged."**

_-Play: Kaze ni Mau Hana – Nanoha A's-_

**0 With Fate 0**

"I can't believe you Shari, I said I would pick him up and you decide to teleport him to me and you messed up!" Fate was yelling at Bardiche's tuner, he needed repairs after the big battle she had just been in involving Vivio.

"I'm sorry, really I am but, 'just then the computer went off' Ha, see here he is, just in this location…and he seems to have a mage with him too."

"Sigh, well I'll go get him, Nanoha want to come with?" Fate asked her best friend.

"Sure Fate-chan." Nanoha said with a smile

The two drove to the area where Bardiche's signal was and when they got there, well they were shocked to see a mini-Fate in her old outfit hugging Bardiche while she slept.

Nanoha burst out laughing, "Seems Bardiche got you replaced with a mini-you Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she fell on the ground laughing

"Mnn, quiet Baka-Bardiche, I'll train later." The girl who looked at of the age of 6 said.

This made Fate sweat drop and Nanoha laugh more, "Um, little girl, please wake up." Fate said shaking her

Naruko stirred and woke up, she saw a red head with beautiful blue eyes and a blonde with strong red eyes, "Wow, I hope I can be as beautiful as you Nee-san when I grow up." Naruko said as she stared at Fate but felt her voice being a bit squeakier then she remembered, she placed a hand on her chest and felt nothing there and went red.

"Bardiche! Why am I a kid again?" Naruko yelled/asked

"**Magic needed to perform such a large Dimensional Transfer drained a high amount of magic from your body thus de-aging you during the jump." **

Naruko let out an empty laugh, "Story of my life."

"Um…I'm Fate Testarossa and this is Nanoha Takamachi, who are you?" Fate asked seeing as how the girl seemed close to Bardiche.

"Wait? Your Bardiche's Master? 'she got a nod' Well I found Bardiche back in my world when I was 4 and had him for about 10 years and I wanted to leave my world and I told him to take me to his and Ta Da, here I am. Oh, my name is Naruko Uzumaki…Namikaze."

"Well Naruko-chan you must have had some adventure. Want to come with us so you can tell it? I'm sure it would be exciting." Nanoha said

"I…well I guess but, I'll let Bardiche to it since he knows about it."

They left and arrived and Naruko hid behind Fate with all the people around. Many were saying she was Fate's secret love child with Nanoha since she looked just like her, but had Nanoha's violet eyes.

Naruko had been sitting with a blonde haired girl her with one red and one green eye named Vivio, who was about the same age as her new-age, she seemed nice.

Bardiche showed all of Naruko's life and some were disgusted at her treatment, but gave respect to the girl fighting those giant monsters and wielding Bardiche with such skill. He even showed the meeting with her parents and how she let the Biju go free. They even gave a laugh at how Bardiche told the girl to use Fate's name and her call sign.

"Wow!" said Subaru

"Yea, tell me about it, I doubt we could have done that." Said Teana in awe

Fate just stared at the girl and saw so much in her before she met Nanoha. She walked up to her and knelt before her, "Naruko, would you like to live with Nanoha, Vivio, and I?" Fate asked with a smile.

Naruko just stared and started to cry and hugged her saying yes.

And the Takamachi household had one more in it.

**0**

**(1)- Harishin Rain is a similar spell to Bloody Dagger or Frigid Dagger and is listed a Bombardment/Teleportation hybrid spell. First the kunai rain down, causing damage or if the opponent manages to dodge, cause panic and use the Harishin no Jutsu seal array on the kunai to teleport to the closest one to the opponent and attack them.**

**0**

**I find Fate to be so bad-ass so I did this and if she was so strong at 9 then so can Naruko at 12. I may do another one of these but I don't think so soon though. Now before you go asking, Naruko would get her own copy of Bardiche with a unique twist to it like how Vivio got her own version of raising heart in ViVid called Sacred Heart. Fate would be her mother while Nanoha would be her godmother just like how it is opposite for Vivio. In Vivid Naruko, Vivio, and Einhalt would be just like how Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate are to each other.**


End file.
